One Cider Too Many
by LaoevanSVU2
Summary: After having too much cider to drink, Emma's imagination becomes a little overactive. At least that's what she believes... Swanqueen oneshot, rated M for a reason! Lemony goodness awaits :D.


**AN: Hello everyone! My name is LaoevanSVU, and I'm trying out my hand in writing Swanqueen fanfiction for the first time! This is entirely p w/o p, so I hope you enjoy this! Be sure to leave a comment with any constructive criticism that you have, so that I can improve for next fic :D.**

"What are you waiting for Miss Swan?"

Emma gasped, eyes widening, not sure what Regina meant. It has been a late dinner at the Mills mansion, and Regina had invited her to stay the night after one too many glasses of Regina's apple cider.

Emma was shocked when her former enemy asked her to spend the night, and even more so when she requested that Emma share her bed. _"The guest room is far too dirty Miss Swan, and besides, who wouldn't relish the feeling of a warm body in the bed beside them?"_ After pinching herself, convinced that she was dreaming, she changed into a (far too small) pair of Regina's nightwear.

Head woozy from all of the cider she consumed, Emma merely took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and awkwardly climbed into bed next to a waiting Regina.

"Took you long enough. Get comfortable, I don't bite, at least not hard." Regina smirked, her full red lips curling into a devious smirk. Her sleek olive frame looked delicious in the soft glow of her expensive lamp. She was clad in a flattering pair of her soft white nightwear, and it hugged her curves, emphasizing them under Emma's timid gaze.

Emma looked up at her and inhaled slowly, hoping that she didn't appear as awkward as she felt. Anxiety was pouring off of her in waves, after all, she was currently in the master bedroom of her enemy. The same woman who had tried to kick her out of Storybrooke multiple times was watching her curiously with amused, crinkled eyes.

Regina grinned and adjusted herself slightly, propping herself up on one elbow. She tilted her head, raking her eyes up and down Emma's scantily clad frame.

"I know I made the right decision to dress you in those clothes. Of course, I had an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, but what fun would that have been for me? These clothes suit you _so_ much better."

Emma looked down at herself, suddenly aware of just how tight Regina's camisole was on her larger frame. The piece accented her breasts and her muscles, and the matching shorts were shorter than they were intended to sit. She suddenly felt naked under Regina's gaze and instinctively moved an arm to cover herself.

"Why… Why are you so welcoming towards me all of a sudden? Before you were hell bent on keeping me away from Henry and this town. Now we're… sharing your bed? I don't understand!"

She flushed with confusion and a hint of anger as Regina laughed softly, her smirk growing even wider. Regina shifted slightly closer to her and leaned in, tracing Emma's bicep lightly with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Haven't you heard of tough love, Emma? I was simply toying with you. I wanted to see how resilient the birthmother of my son was under pressure. I am not usually challenged by anyone in this town, much less an outsider. A _beautiful_ outsider, come to think of it. I have to say that I was infuriated by you initially, but now I'm quite curiously interested in you."

Emma's blushed deepened under Regina's light touch, and her breath caught at Regina's words. _"She thinks I'm beautiful? Also, since when was I promoted to Emma? I'm not Miss Swan anymore? And what does she mean by interested…?"_

She instinctively moved closer towards the Mayor, choosing not to notice the closing gap between the little space that was between them. Emma never admitted it to herself, but she realized that she had been antagonizing the Mayor for more than just the fact that she was an overzealous woman with too high of an opinion of herself. She tried not to admit it to herself, but she realized that she savored seeing the angry glint in Regina's eyes whenever she invaded her personal space or insulted her. Emma recently came to terms with the fact that she was attracted to the Mayor, and those feelings were resurfacing with every little interaction with Regina.

Regina never stopped tracing the slow, perfect circles on Emma's arm, and now that they were a few inches away from each other, she purposefully let her breath mingle with Emma's, feeling the warm air that Emma exhaled. The close proximity between the two women made something stir within Regina as she watched Emma process her words. Her 'beautiful' comment had not fallen upon deaf ears, and since the blonde didn't draw away from her, she took it as a sign to keep pursuing her attraction. Regina noted Emma's flushed cheeks and leaned in even closer, until the inches between them became only one. Her mouth hovered dangerously close to Emma's and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as well.

"Yes dear, I called you beautiful. I was antagonizing you to get a rise out of you, and because I love the way that you flush when you're emotional. How about we redefine the relationship that we previously established, and take it to the next level?"

Regina moved towards Emma's ear, hovering there.

"I want you, Em-ma," she husked. "Let me have you."

Emma felt the spikes of arousal hit her core at Regina's words, and wasted no time in pressing her lips to the Mayor's. The two women moved in tandem as they kissed, feeling each other for the first time. Emma placed her hand on the small of Regina's back and Regina reciprocated, threading her hands through Emma's long blonde curls. After a few moments of heated kissing, the two women broke away, panting.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time Emma," Regina murmured. She pushed Emma down onto the bed, more gently than Emma expected, and kneeled above her. Regina began kissing Emma's torso, running a trail of heat over her chest. With gentle prodding and a little bit of help from Emma, she removed Emma's undergarments, leaving her nude underneath the pale glow of her bedside lamp.

"You look… _perfect_ ," Regina husked, soaking in the Sheriff's form. She then attached her mouth to one of Emma's breasts, licking the nipple with rhythmic circular motions. Emma squirmed under the sensation, gently sighing under Regina's skillful tongue. She pulled the Mayor up to her mouth and kissed her some more, enjoying Regina's soft and full lips. _"I'm never going to get sick of this,"_ She thought to herself with a smirk.

Regina detached herself from Emma's mouth and pushed her back again, exposing Emma's ripped abdomen. She gently dragged a manicured fingernail over the Emma's muscles and smirked when Emma squirmed, this time eliciting a small moan. Emma could feel arousal pooling between her legs and she moved her hand towards her cunt with the intention of relieving some tension. Regina stopped her, pinning her hand lightly to the mattress.

"Patience, Sheriff," Regina said, lowering her mouth. "I have a little more exploring to do."

Regina continued to kiss her way down Emma's body, hovering dangerously close to her sex. She stopped there momentarily, teasing Emma with a soft stroke of her finger, and then resumed her kissing down Emma's muscular legs. Emma squirmed, wishing that Regina would stop her teasing.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Emma gasped, pulling Regina up towards her. She grabbed the edge of Regina's nightgown and tugged it over her head, leaving the olive skinned woman in only a matching set of black bra and panties. Dark eyes looked appreciatively into Emma's green, and Regina chuckled.

"Feisty, aren't we?"

Emma said nothing, choosing instead to kiss the junction between Regina's neck and collarbone, nibbling on the sensitive skin there. She threaded a hand through Regina's short brown hair, and with the other hand, she unhooked Regina's bra. Her eyes raked over Regina's frame, appreciating Regina's slim build and unrestrained femininity. She kissed the valley between Regina's breasts and looked up.

"You look delicious, Madame Mayor."

"Not as delicious as you taste."

Regina lowered her head again, hooking Emma's legs over her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were full of lust, and she peered up at Emma. Without another word she lowered her lips, tasting Emma. Emma moaned and leaned into Regina's mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel Regina against her. Regina latched onto her clit and sucked, driving Emma wild.

"Harder, harder. That feels amazing!" Regina complied, driving Emma over the edge.

"Oh my God!" Emma arched her back, feeling waves of passion overcome her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the orgasm that she held back overcome her. She laid back for a moment, panting to catch her breath, feeling relaxed and limber.

Once she recovered, Emma opened her eyes, noting that Regina was grinning triumphantly.

"I told you that you taste amazing."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina in for another hot kiss. She could taste herself on Regina's mouth, and that drove her to reciprocate the act. She placed her hand on Regina's stomach and lowered it into her underwear. Regina was wet, and she stirred at the touch.

Emma stroked her lightly, enjoying how soft Regina was.

"Well if I taste amazing, then you _feel_ amazing. Let me touch you." Emma pulled Regina's underwear off and got to work, stroking Regina rhythmically. It was Regina's turn to moan, and she gyrated to Emma's movements. Once Emma felt that she was truly ready, she lightly placed her finger at Regina's entrance and penetrated her. She began pumping, lightly at first, and then at an intensified pace.

Regina threw her head back and then leaned into Emma. Their foreheads touched, and Emma maintained eye contact with Regina as she gradually felt her tighten around her fingers. With a final moan Regina relaxed, allowing Emma to remove her hand.

Emma laughed and pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead. "That was amazing, wasn't it?"

"I agree, let us continue this another time? I have _much_ more to learn about you."

Emma woke with a start, shrugging her blankets off and sitting up abruptly. A thin glean of sweat coated her forehead, and she realized that she was physically aroused from her dream. _"It seemed so real…"_ she thought to herself, vividly remembering her steamy interaction with the Mayor. She licked her lips, noting that the inside of her mouth was dry.

After frantically glancing around the room, she realized that she was not in Regina's bed, but rather in one of the lavishly adorned guest rooms of Regina's mansion. She sheepishly slipped on a pair of slippers and walked into the kitchen, palm pressed to her forehead in an attempt to combat the pain of her headache. She had a slight hangover from the previous night's drinking.

Regina was standing in the kitchen, preparing a fresh pot of coffee. She was wearing the same nightwear from in Emma's dream, save for a white apron tied over its front. Her hair was unkempt, much to Emma's surprise. Upon hearing Emma walking into the kitchen she turned, two coffee mugs in hand.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." Regina smiled, walking over to the blonde. She set a mug onto the counter in front of her, gesturing for Emma to drink from it. Emma sat and sipped at the cup, noting that the consistency of the drink was the way she liked it.

"How did you know I like sugar in my coffee?" She questioned. After only a few sips of coffee, she was beginning to feel energized, her headache beginning to clear.

Regina only smiled and drank from her own cup.

"I know how you like it Ms. Swan. You're very… vocal about your interests."

Emma looked up with a start, squinting confusedly at Regina. What was she insinuating? How much exactly did she have to drink last night? Emma looked away, burying her nose in her coffee and turning a shade of pink.

Regina leaned towards her, the smile on her face morphing into a devilish little smirk.

"The cider you drank last night has magical properties. It causes the drinker to visualize their deepest desires, without inhibition. Even the smallest amount can bring a person face to face with their deepest fantasy." Emma's eyes widened at the realization, her face turning a brighter shade of crimson.

"The guest room is adjacent to my bedroom Emma. Let me just state that it wasn't a far walk for you."

~FIN~


End file.
